Mi mundo
by Yasna tsukino de shields
Summary: La extraña serena tsukino, fuera de la realidad, pero siempre presente, se encontrara con el apuesto darien chiba quien la traera y le mostrara lo hermoso de la realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Me senté rápidamente mientras los chicos y chicas de mi salón me miraban como la rara.

¿Mi nombre? Serena Tsukino, edad, 16 años, no me interesa lo que pase a mí alrededor, siempre y cuando pueda tener mis simuladores, el mundo real es doloroso, desde que llego esa, reí, mi supuesta hermana ilegitima, mis padres se separaron y yo, siempre juego en clases a pasar de ello, me va bastante bien.

Oye! – me dijeron – chica gamer!, dime tu por casualidad, no eres la diosa de la conquista?

Algún interés en eso? – dije sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, mientras miraba la pantalla de mi consola.

Bueno, solo quiero saber creo que tú eres la única que podría ser -dijo el chico de lentes, lo mire mientras sonreí levemente, mientras él se sonrojaba.

Sí, soy yo –le conteste sin más – ahora…me dejarías terminar -de volví mi mirada a mi consola y seguí, las clases pasaban y yo simplemente jugaba, no me importa mi alrededor realmente…pero siento que hoy algo importante puede pasar.

.

.

.

.

Mira que guapo es el nuevo profesor –me susurro mina, una de las chicas que puedo considerar mi amiga.

No me interesa, mina, ya te eh dicho –dije sin mayor interés.

Pfff – dijo mientras me dejaba en mi mundo, hasta que una mano atrevida de hombre tapaba la pantalla de mi consola.

Creo señorita – dijo con una lentitud hipnotizaste y saboreando las palabras- no es correcto ocupar esto en clases – levante mi mirada, me miro a los ojos con un poco de sorpresa.

Siempre estoy jugando…profesor…no me gusta esta realidad….ni personas como usted – dije fríamente mientras miraba esos ojos azul profundo.

Es verdad profesor no se preocupe por ella!, a pesar de esos juegos tiene siempre 100! Qué envidia – dijo mientras me apuntaba una chica de pelo castaño.

Umm –dijo mientras soltaba la consola.

Seguí jugando con mi rutina, pero no podía alejar mis pensamientos de esos ojos azules mirando mis ojos con extrañes, Salí del aula, mientras seguía jugando.

Porque abandonaste la realidad – dijo la misma voz de antes, del atrevido profesor que tomo mi consola.

.

.

.

_**X3 me inspire con una serie que termine anoche a las 5 de la mañana, dejen comentarios: D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Porque abandonaste la realidad – dijo la misma voz de antes, del atrevido que tomo mi consola.

Me gire mientras lo enfrente su mirada impasible, observando mis ojos y buscando respuesta.

Eso no creo que le incumba profesor chiba, no es algo que quiera comentar con usted ni nadie – dije despectivamente, sin inmutarme ni mostrar expresiones.

Lo haces por problemas familiares, verdad? –Dijo mientras se acercaba – tu mirada, está fuera de la realidad, yo una vez fui así señorita Tsukino.

Eso no es de su interés ya se lo dije y si quiero o no estar en la realidad no es de su incumbencia!, además! Usted que sabe sobre mí! No puede juzgar a las personas solo por ver sus ojos –dije fastidiada, me gire sobre mis talones y me fui a mi casa donde estaría la fastidiosa de reí.

.

.

.

.

Y como te fue hermanita? – Dijo con ironía – bueno sigues en tus juegos obviamente no tienes novio, ah y vendrá un amigo no quiero que seas mala con él, quiero darle buena impresión –dijo mientras se maquillaba puse los ojos en blanco y entre a mi habitación.

Me puse a jugar con mis consolas, mientras entraba en mi mundo perfecto, reí llamo a la puerta y no tome atención abrió la puerta de golpe.

Serena! Ven te tengo que presentar a mi amigo! –dijo mientras me levantaba y me llevaba a rastras.

Bueno Darién, ella es serena mi hermana –dijo sonriente yo simplemente no mire hacia adelante salude con mi mano y me puse a jugar.

No pensé que fueras hermana de reí, señorita Tsukino, la niña que siempre juega en clases –al oír esa irritante voz levante mi vista y estaba el chico de hermosos y sensuales ojos azules "pero qué demonios me pasa es un engreído"

No podía ser peor, dos fastidiosos juntos es mi fin –me fui rápidamente.

La conoces? –pregunto reí.

Si, una niña bastante interesante –dijo, sentí su mirada en mi espalda mientras entraba a mi habitación.

.

.

.

.

Seguí jugando, mientras constantemente la imagen de un par de ojos azules me desconcentraban, sentí un golpe en la puerta, abrí la puerta con un extraño deseo de que fuera el idiota que estaba con reí, pero era alguien mejor, a pesar de eso, sentí una punzada de decepción.

Seiya! – grite mientras me tiraba a los brazos de mi mejor amigo, y el comenzaba a reír.

Oye, bombón, no me abraces de esa manera! –dijo en forma de broma.

Hay dios Seiya!, no digas tonterías! –dije de manera infantil mientras hacia un pucherito, y él ponía esa mirada ten característica de "ya me rindo"

Entramos a mi habitación y jugábamos y hablábamos de lo que nos sucedía, terminado esto me despedí de él y al cerrar mi puerta de habitación, escuche la voz de Darién súper-híper-mega-engreído chiba, pidiendo explicaciones a Seiya.

Tu qué quieres con ella? –dijo Darién con un tono serio.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo Seiya, con irritación.

Quiero saber, si la conoces bien, podrías decirme porque es así –dijo mientras la voz de Darién sonaba calmada y dulce, igual a la de _él_, cuando me decía princesa…

_El_…

Serena es así desde que diamante, la dejo por la zorra de esmeralda, antes estaba peor, si la hubieras conocido antes de que diamante la dejara, sabrías que está mejor, porque cuando la dejo…solo era una sombra…-dijo triste Seiya, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas prometí no llorar pero el solo oír su nombre, el recordar su forma de mirarme y de besarme, solo con oír su nombre, me mataban.

Oh…ya veo –dijo con un deje de tristeza Darién, me deje caer mientras Seiya y Darién se alejaban de la puerta…

Quizás solo deba buscar a alguien más….

.

.

.

_**QUE TAL LADIES?! Bueno hoy estuve en una expo: D y bueno, casi muero, todo por la figurita de miku, que no conseguí T_T, tenía que bailar y luego comer cebollín….y luego vomite C: todos me ovacionaron XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Desperté con el molesto sonido, tome mi ropa y amarre mi cabello, tome mis consolas y las puse en mi bolso.

Salí de mi habitación y tome algo de comer, Salí mientras mi madre reclamaba por mi comportamiento.

Entre como si nada al salón, me senté sin tomar atención a mí alrededor, mina se paró delante y miro mis ojos.

Estuviste llorando por _el_ –dijo con un deje de tristeza

Asentí mientras sentía su mano acariciar mi espalda.

Sabes, hay un chico nuevo y tú eres el único puesto libre, quizás puedas sentarte con él y ser su amiga –dijo alegremente.

Ya tengo un amigo mina y ese es Seiya –dije un poco fastidiada.

Ok –dijo mientas me miraba por la espalda.

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron y llego la clase con Darién.

Bueno, les quiero presentar a haruka tenou, en nuevo estudiante, siéntate con Tsukino – fue lo último que escuche cuando levante mi vista y crucé una mirada con el rubio, ojos verdes, cara fina, nariz respingada…perfecto.

Se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió, me sonroje, como hace tiempo no lo Asia, seguí jugando para no tomar atención.

Señorita Tsukino –dijo saboreando las palabras – me gustaría, que tomara atención – tomo mi consola, rodé los ojos y mire el pizarrón sin mayor interés.

Creo, deberías tomar atención, cabeza de bombón – dijo una voz melodiosa a mi lado, mire y era haruka sonriéndome.

No me interesa –dije sonrojada – y no me llames cabeza de bombón –lo mire frunciendo el ceño.

Pareces un bombón, ese será tu apodo, cabeza de bombón –dijo de forma coqueta.

Ok, cual es el problema con los bombones? –dije divertida

Porque lo dices? –dijo curioso.

Mi amigo Seiya, me dice bombón –le sonrei.

Oh, ya veo –note algo de celo en su voz, pero no tome en cuenta.

Conversamos casi toda la clase y el regreso a casa, pues él tenía un auto hermoso.

Espero –tomo mi mano sonriente – mañana dejes que te recoja y te lleve a la escuela, cabeza de bombón –dijo mirándome con dulzura.

Si – le sonreí y entre a casa con una sonrisa estúpida.

.

.

.

.

.

**ESPERO LES GUSTE! DEJEN COMENTARIOS MAÑANA OTRO CAPITULO!**


	4. Chapter 4

Salí de casa y me encontré con el auto de haruka esperando fuera de casa, di gracias al cielo por haberme puesto la falda que me llega un poco más abajo del muslo y mi blusa ajustada.

Me abrió la puerta cortésmente mientras plantaba un beso cerca de mi boca, me sonroje de un color carmesí me subí a su auto y estuvimos hablando la mayoría del tiempo.

Cuando llegamos y aparco su auto me abrió la puerta y tendió su brazo, me tome de él y entramos al salón de clases…

Cuando entramos todos nos miraron atónitos, inclusive Darién quien nos veía con el ceño fruncido, nos tocaba con él, le salude con la cabeza mientras el devolvía el saludo de misma manera.

Serena! –grito mina cuando me vio, se lanzó a mis brazos provocando que callera junto con haruka, yo encima de haruka mientras que mina estaba a nuestros pies tirada.

Mina! Por dios! –dije sorprendida mientras la mire.

Estaba abierta de piernas encima de haruka, todos nos miraban sonriendo pícaramente, como llevaba falda corta se subió un poco, estaba justo en su parte intima, lo mire y me sonroje, él se sonrojo igualmente.

Hay hey ya levántense – Dijo Darién molesto me tomo en brazos y me dejo de pie, me sonroje cuando sentí la mano de Darién rozar mi cuello.

Perdón serena –dijo apenada mina.

N-no pasa nada mina –le dije sonriendo sonrojada aun, haruka se levantó y pidió disculpas.

Bueno empecemos la clase –dijo Darién sonriéndome, comenzó a hablar sobre matemáticas.

Solo fue media hora así que no me aburrí tanto, la siguiente fue orientación, para mi mala suerte también con Darién.

Bueno, en esta clase de orientación, hablaremos de sexualidad –me tense de inmediato ese era un tema delicado para mí, mina estaba a mi lado derecho y haruka a mi lado izquierdo, mire a mina con horror en la mirada, ella me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

No sé cómo se dio cuenta pero Darién me miro con preocupación en su mirada y haruka apretó mi mano, aunque no sabía se dio cuenta de lo que me afectaba.

Siguió hablando sobre los métodos de prevención y cosas triviales, yo simplemente me metí mas en mi juego recibiendo retos de los jugadores online a conquistar a algún juego.

Al final de la clase hablaba animadamente con mina y haruka que tenía entre sus manos, agarrada mi mano.

Tsukino –dijo Darién mientras se nos acercaba –necesito hablar contigo, a mi oficina –me miro serio y con el ceño fruncido, se giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

Mina y Haruka me miraron extrañados, me encogí de hombros y los seguí.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué pasa profesor chiba? –pregunte cuando me senté frente a su escritorio.

Serena, en la clase de orientación, te vi…incomoda con el tema – me miro con cautela mientras decía las palabras, me tense rápidamente.

Es… delicado – susurre mientras miraba sus ojos azules.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, con esto pude observar mejor la cara de Darién.

Ojos azules, cabello negro, un poco desordenado, nariz recta cara bien tonificada y labios perfectamente esculpidos. _Como para lamerlos igual que los de haruka…_dijo mi subconsciente burlonamente.

Es verdad, esta vez le daría la razón a mi sub, Haruka y Darién me atraían y mucho.

¿Por qué? –pregunto ladeando levemente su cabeza.

No es un tema de conversación, Darién, solo mina lo sabe no creo que sea prudente que tú lo sepas –dije seriamente.

Prometo no decirlo a nadie, serena –dijo con tono hipnotizaste.

Suspire pesadamente –está bien, te lo diré…

**Flash Back.**

**Estaba en mi habitación junto con diamante, mientras jugaba en acariciaba mi muslo, lo mire levemente sonrojada pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero no lo hiso, me quito la consola de mi mano y la dejo en el suelo.**

**Me giro y miro con los ojos oscurecidos, me puse nerviosa al verlo de aquella manera.**

**Me beso salvajemente mientras acariciaba parte de mi trasero, me quito con brusquedad la blusa y mis bragas, no me preparo para nada, simplemente me pego contra la pared y saco su miembro, lo enfundo en un preservativo.**

**Me penetro de una sola vez y se movió salvajemente mientras sentía el dolor.**

**Uh... no pensé que fueras tan estrecha maldita zorra –dijo mientras lo miraba llorando, estábamos solos así que nadie me ayudaría – pero solo será esto y me iré con mi esmeralda, tu, solo tú, me podrías satisfacer con este hermoso cuerpo zorra inmunda –dijo mientras seguía con su trabajo, y yo solo gemía adolorida –ahh – se corrió, comencé a llorar.**

**Salió de mí, dejándome ahí tirada me miro con desprecio mientras me decía –esta será la última vez que nos veamos, yo solo estaba contigo por una apuesta, creo que saque provecho de esto –sonrió irónico – si me perdonas me voy con mi esmeralda ella si es mujer. Y se fue dejándome en el suelo llorando.**

**Fin Flash Back.**

Para entonces ya estaba llorando, Darién me tenía entre sus brazos.

Ahh… nunca se lo dijiste a tus padres ¿verdad? –Susurro en mi oído –tranquila…yo no dejare que nada malo te pase serena…nada –lo mire sorprendida mientras el limpiaba mis lágrimas –me gustas tanto serena, desde que te vi, déjame ayudarte serena.

Darién… -fue lo único que pude decir.

Sé que te gusta Haruka, pero si estas con él y eres feliz yo lo seré, pero déjame sacarte de esa dolorosa soledad en la que estas –dijo rogándome, lo abrace con más fuerza.

.

.

.

.

Me despedí de mina mientras haruka me dejaba fuera de mi casa, baje del auto y me despedí de él, el me tomo del brazo y apego a él.

¿Qué pasa haruka? – pregunte sorprendida.

Que me gustas, cabeza de bombón –susurro y me beso lentamente, diamante nunca me beso de esta manera, yo correspondí lentamente.

Y tú a mi haruka –respondí sonrojada.

Espero verte mañana –dijo sonriendo feliz

Si –lo abrace y entre me peje a la pared y suspire.

_Haruka y Darién…los dos me gustan…pero haruka es de mi edad y Darién solo es mi amigo y me quiere, pero también me quiere ayudar… que ago!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Bueno ladies espero les guste!, Umm que pasara con Darién y serena, díganme! Hasta el proxi cap.!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Flash back.**

Desperté con lentitud, mire a mi alrededor alarmada.

_No he terminado ningún juego en un buen tiempo! Waaaa hoy no voy a clases._

Me lévate acomodando mis consolas y arreglando mis juegos, comencé a jugar, con todos los juegos a la vez.

Cuando me encerré en mi mundo por primera vez, solo jugaba con uno, pero o fue suficiente a medida que podía tener más agilidades, fui aumentando hasta que ahora puedo jugar con doce juegos a la vez.

Jugué toda la tarde sin parar, estar así me deja pensar claramente.

_Creo que podría estar con haruka, es de mi edad…pero…Darién…me siento tan atraída…no! Me quedare con Haruka y punto._

Seguí dándole vueltas a la idea hasta terminar todos mis juegos, Salí a comer un poco.

Serena! Haruka te busca – dijo de mala gana reí.

Dile que pase! – grite feliz.

Seguí comiendo mientras me miraba lentamente sonriendo.

Cabeza de bombón – dijo sonriéndome y tomándome por la cintura.

Haruka! – lo abrase ante la mirada atónita de mi hermana, le saque la lengua.

Que haces, me preocupe por que no viniste, no me digas que el estúpido de chiba te hizo algo- gruño mirándome.

No, solo me ayudo a aclarar mis sentimientos – dije mirándolo a los ojos.

A ¿si? Bien, sabes serena tengo que preguntarte algo – susurro nervioso.

¿Si? – lo mire igual de sonrojada.

Q-Quieres ser mi novia? – me miro expentaten.

Si – grite mientras me abrazaba a el, me apretó sonriendo.

Qué bien! Soy feliz – susurro en mi oído.

Y yo haru – susurre.

**Fin flash Back.**

Y eso, querida amiga, fue lo que paso – dije a mina concluyendo mi relato, más de alguna curiosa nos escuchó, escuche como soltaba un suspiro, haruka recién llego.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto plantando un beso en mis labios, Darién nos miraba triste.

Contando su historia de amor – suspiro mina.

Hay mina no exageres! – le pegue un poco para que no dijera nada sobre Darién.

Ok – dijo mina molesta.

.

.

.

.

Serena! – me llamo Darién antes de que me valla con Haruka.

Dime, que pasa – le dije feliz.

Me alegro que seas feliz, sabes que si algo pasa…yo estaré ahí – susurro mirándome con ilusión.

Si, lo sé, gracias Darién, pero, quisiera que formaras parte de mi mundo, porque me estas ayudando mucho – sonreí.

Claro, nos vemos cabeza de chorlito – me guiño un ojo mientras se iba.

Hay gatita, vamos – grito Haruka fui con el abrazándolo para irnos a casa.

.

.

.

.

¿Si? – conteste mientras seguía juegan.

_Bombón! – dijo Seiya._

Seiya! ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte alegre.

_Bi_en, _pero no más que tú, conseguiste novio, como te sientes al respecto- dijo alegremente._

Me siento bien, tan cómoda, como en tiempo no me sentía, gracias por preocuparte – dije mandándole un beso por el teléfono.

_Sabes que para eso estoy, eres mi mejor amiga, no dejare que nadie te haga daño – dijo cariñoso – bueno bombón me voy hasta otro día._

Mm, nos vemos adiós – colgué sonriendo.

_Quizás, desde ahora todo este mejorando._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Espero les guste, sé que es corto pero bueno es lo que se me ocurrió: 3**


	6. Noticias

**Noticias importantes.**

_Bueno debido a que ya no se como continuar esta historia, ya no la seguiré escribiendo, si alguna de ustedes quiere continuarla, puede tomarla obviamente dejando en claro que es solo la continuación de mi idea._

_Gracias por comprenderme, se los agradezco mucho._

**_Yasna Tsukino De Shields_**


End file.
